


Crashing Curtis

by JauneValeska



Series: Outsiders feeling the Mode [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Canon Compliant, Death Threats, Gen, Payback, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: While stuck in the past Thaddeus Thawne to decides to deal the brains of the team that betrayed Oliver and destroy the work of Mister Terrific shortly before beating the crap out of him.





	Crashing Curtis

Curtis felt his sphere be thrown at his most vulnerable area and could not move out of the way. The speedster laughed at him with a sadistic grin his gold eyes scaring the grown man. Then in a emerald blur most of the equipment and costumes were destroyed shortly before Curtis was thrown against a monitor feeling fists hit his arm over and over. " Sorry." His attacker was a blond child that looked to be thirteen at most and wearing a black and green costume. " Terrific isn't it? The history books first depicted you as a hero a friend to Felicity and Oliver but you are a traitor just like Renee, and Dinah. My brother's dealt with her but who knows what'll happen to the dishonest dick head dog." Before he could even say a word or try and use Oliver's reasonable suspicions as a defense he was electrocuted. 

The speedster began to think out loud." Should I kill Richardo Diaz before I deal with Wild Dog? Or should I help out Roy? Eh Inertia can deal with any of these easily." He picked up Curtis by the hair." Tell Team Flash about me and I'll smother Renee after I rip out his little girls heart." He watched barely able to move as his attacker sped away laughing.


End file.
